God of War III
God of War III ist ein Action-Adventure von Santa Monica Studio und der fünfte Teil der God-of-War-Serie. Es wurde von Sony Interactive Entertainment am 19.03.2010 in Europa für die PlayStation 3 veröffentlicht. Am 15.07.2015 erschien in Europa ein Remaster für die PlayStation. Handlung God of War III spielt unmittelbar nach dem Ende des Spiels God of War II. Zeus spricht über den bevorstehenden großen Krieg gegen Kratos und den Titanen, die den Olymp erklimmen wollen. Kratos macht Zeus und den Göttern klar, dass der mächtige Berg Olymp vernichtet wird. Die Götter stürzen sich sofort in den Kampf: Helios steigt auf seinem brennendem Wagen, Hermes flitzt den Berg herunter, Herkules führt eine Armee von Untoten, auch Hades stürzt sich in den Kampf. Poseidon springt ins Wasser wie ein Rakete und reißt dabei den Titanen Epimetheus in den Tod. Der Gott des Meeres nutzt die Kraft des Wasser und verwandelt es in riesige Wasserpferde, genannt Hippocampus, die ihn im Krieg unterstützen. Poseidon gelingt es auch Gaia zu verwunden und zu schwächen, doch mit der Hilfe von Kratos schaffen es beide Poseidon als Bedrohung auszuschalten. Gaias heftiger Faustschlag gegen Poseidon verwundet ihn sehr schwer, da Kratos (der auf der Hand war) Poseidon einen harten Stoß verpasste. Poseidon ist nun ohne sein Hippocampi fast wehrlos. Auf einer Plattform (Poseidon landete darauf, als er von Gaia getroffen wurde) stehen nun Kratos und der Meeresgott gegenüber. Kratos macht kurzen Prozess: er stach mit seinen Daumen in seine Augen, brach sein Genick und warf ihn hinunter ins Meer. Mit Poseidons Tod steigen die Meere. Sämtliche Städte werden überflutet, aus dem Riesengebirge bleiben nur einzelne Inseln übrig. Nach Poseidons Tod erreichen Gaia und Kratos Zeus Pavillon, der die beiden schon zornig erwartete. Mit einem mächtigen Blitzangriff gelingt es Zeus Kratos und Gaia vom Olymp zu stürzen. Gaia's Arm wurde dabei fast abgetrennt. Kratos konnte diesen heftigen Angriff anscheinend nur wegen seinem Goldenen Vlies überstehen. Gaia konnte wieder Halt am Berg finden, Kratos jedoch nicht. Er rutscht immer weiter ab, selbst die Klinge des Olymps, mit dem er versuchte ins Gaia Rücken zu stechen, konnte nicht helfen. Gaia erklärt Kratos, dass er nur eine Spielfigur war, um den Titanen zu dienen und lasst Kratos in die Tiefe fallen. Kratos kommt (wieder einmal) in der Hölle an und landet im Styx. Dieser Fluss zieht ihm sämtliche Energie und Kräfte ab, sodass er sehr geschwächt wurde. Kratos beschließt nun (wieder einmal) die Hölle zu entkommen undZeus zu töten. Auf dem Weg zu Hades, wird er von Athene aufgehalten. Kratos ist überrascht und Athene erklärt ihm, dass ein Lebensopfer für Zeus eine höhere Existenz beschert. Außerdem meint Athene sie habe nun die Wahrheit erkannt und will nun Kratos helfen, Zeus zu vernichten. Sie gewährt ihm sogar eine neue Waffe, die Verbannungsklingen. Athene erklärt auch Kratos, dass die Quelle von Zeus Macht vernichtet werden muss, damit er überhaupt getötet werden kann. Es handelt sich um das Feuer des Olymps. Kratos macht sich nun auf dem Weg durch die Unterwelt. Dabei trifft er immer wieder auf verlorene Seelen, die ziellos umherirren. Er begegnet sich mit den drei Richter der Unterwelt, die über Kratos Schicksal entscheiden. Auch den entstellten Schmiedegott Hephaistos trifft er. Dieser verrat Kratos noch mehr Geheimnisse über das Feuer und Zeus. Trotzdem beschuldigt er Kratos, wegen ihm in der Hölle zu sein, und dass wegen ihm seine Tochter Pandora weggenommen wurde. Wenig später findet Kratos den Sarg der schönen Persephone, der Königin der Unterwelt und Gemahl Hades. Kratos nutzte den Sarg um Zugang zum Thron des Gottes der Unterwelt zu verschaffen. Es folgt ein erbitterner Kampf zwischen Hades und dem Spartaner. Am Ende gelingt es Kratos Hades Waffen abzunehmen und gegen ihn einzusetzen. Es handelt sich um die Hadesklauen. Mit dieser Waffe reißt Kratos die Seele von Hades heraus. Er wird dabei getötet, von seiner eigenen Waffe. Durch seinen Tod wurden viele armselige Seelen befreit, die nun durch die Unterwelt umherirren. Da Kratos nun im Besitz einer Seele von einem Gott ist, kann er Hyperions Tor durchschreiten. Kratos Reise geht nun am Olymp entlang weiter. Dabei trifft er sowohl auf Titanen als auch auf andere Götter. Geist Spartas komm gerade recht zum Kampf zwischen Helios und Perses und hilft dabei den Titanen. Als Perses den Sonnengott schwer verletzte, nutzte Kratos die Gunst und riss ihm, mit bloßen Händen, den Kopf vom Leib ab. Dadurch wird die Sonne mit dem Gewitterregen ersetzt, eine weitere Katastrophe. Als nächstes traf der Spartaner auf den Götterboten Hermes. Er verfolgte ihn, bis er ihm die Beine amputierte und die Stiefeln des Hermes an sich nahm. Außerdem traf er auf seinen Halbbruder Herkules. Beide Brüder kämpften knallhart, bis Kratos Herkules Kopf mit den Nemeischen Löwen, eine weitere Waffe, zertrümmerte. Später bricht er seiner Schwiegermutter Hera das Genickt, nachdem sie nicht aufhörte Beleidigungen über Pandora, die weder lebendig noch tot war und der Schlüssel zum Feuer des Olymps war, auszuspucken. Der Spartaner hat auch eine Begegnung mit der Göttin der Liebe, Aprohdite. Im Tartarus tötete Kratos den Titanen Kronos, nachdem er die Klinge des Olymps in seine Stirn stieß. Später wird auch Hephaistos von ihm niedergestreckt. Zuvor hat er für Kratos die Nemesis Peitschen gefertigt, attackierte den Spartaner aber aus Rache. Kratos trifft auch auf die Königin der Skorpione und es gelingt ihm Pandora zum Feuer zu bringen, wird aber dabei von Zeus selbst aufgehalten. Zeus verhindert, dass Pandora das Feuer löscht und somit Zugriff zur Büchse der Pandora, welches vom Feuer beschützt wurde, zu verschaffen. Jedoch greift Kratos ein und kämpft gegen den König der Götter. Pandora schaffte es bis zum Feuer und opferte sich, um das Feuer zu löschen. Nun liegt die Büchse der Pandora vor den Augen Kratos. Er öffnete die Büchse, doch nichts passiert, sie ist leer. Zeus verspottet ihn für sein weiteres Versagen, Kratos kocht vor Wut und Zeus verschwindet. Auf dem Pavillon, wo Zeus Gaia und Kratos vom Olymp stürzen konnte, treffen sich beide wieder. Vater und Sohn kämpfen nun gegeneinander. Plötzlich taucht die schwer verwundete Gaia auf, voller Wut, dass viele Titanen getötet worden sind, und will Kratos sowie Zeus vernichten. Doch beide können durch einen Zuganh zu Gaia's Körper entkommen. Vater und Sohn treffen sich abermals im Inneren von Gaia, in der Nähe ihres Herzes. Es folgt ein weiterer Kampf. Nach einem heftigen Duell gelingt es Kratos mit der Klinge des Olymps Zeus' Körper zu druchboheren und gleichzeitig Gaia's Herz durchzustechen, was scheinbar beide tötet. Nach einer Erschütterung findet Kratos die Leiche seines Vaters. Er zieht die Klinge des Olymps aus seinem Leichnam heraus. Auf Einmal erscheint Zeus' Geist mit übermenschlichen Kräften und bringt Kratos an den Rand seines Todes. Bevor Kratos stirbt, kommt es nochmal zu einer Art "Last-Minute" - geistige Reise von Kratos (Er ist tot, aber sein Geist lebt noch kurz weiter). Zeus ist immer noch dabei seinen Geist vollständig auszulöschen, doch Kratos kann dagegen ankämpfen und wird dabei von Pandora geholfen. Durch das Gefühl der Hoffnung gelingt es Kratos Zeus zu überwinden und seinen Geist zu besiegen. Am Ende erscheint Zeus wieder in seiner alten Menschengestalt. Kratos bearbeitet ihn mit einer letzten Serie von Schlägen, die Zeus ein für allemal töten. Die Herrschaft der Olympier ist nun vorrüber.. Athene taucht nun auf, um Kratos zu seinem Sieg zu gratulieren und fordert, dass er die Macht übergibt, die er aus der Büchse bekam. Aber Kratos erklärt, dass sie leer war. Athene behauptet, dass Kratos lügt, denn als die Übel eingefangen wurde, wurde auch, als Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die mächtigste Waffe, Hoffnung, mit in die Büchse eingesperrt. Sie verlangt von Kratos diese Macht zurückzuhaben, die sich nun tief im Inneren von Kratos verborgen ist. Sie erklärt ihm, warum Zeus den Spartaner nicht besiegen konnte, wegen der Macht Hoffnung, die stärker als jedes andere Übel war, als Kratos sie befreite. Sie meint, dass Kratos ihr was schuldet, und ihr diese Macht geben soll, der Spartaner aber weigert sich. Er spießt sich selbst mit der Klinge auf und befreit damit die Hoffnung. Athene wird sauer und meint, dass die Menschen nicht wissen, wie man mit der Macht umgeht. Enttäuscht von der Entscheidung Kratos' zieht sie ihm die Klinge heraus und lässt ihn sterben. Kratos kippt zu Boden und Blut fließt aus seinem Bauch ... das Bild verschwindet. Nach den Credits sieht man wieder die Stelle, bei der Kratos blutend dalag. Sein Körper ist nicht mehr da. Eine Blutspur folgt bis zu einer Klippe. Sein Schicksal ist ungewiss.... Charaktere *Athene - Die inzwischen verstorbene Göttin der Weisheit, hilft Kratos zur Rache an Zeus, mit der Begründung, dass die Menschen unter Zeus' Herrschaft nicht mehr sicher seien. *Pandora - Ein erschaffener Schlüssel und Adoptivtochter des Hephaistos ist Pandora der Schlüssel zur Büchse der Pandora. Kratos muss sie zum Feuer des Olymps bringen, damit die Quelle von Zeus' Macht zerstört werden kann. *Poseidon's Prinzessin - Eine Liebhaberin von Poseidon. Als sie von Kratos gezwungen wurde, einen Hebel zu halten, wurde sie von diesem zerquetscht. *Peirithoos - Ein sterblicher Liebhaber von Persephone, der für alle Ewigkeiten im Reich des Hades gefangen gehalten wird. Auch er wird von Kratos getötet, als er ihn lebendig verbrennt. *Dädalus - Der Vater des Ikarus. Die Gedanken, seinen Sohn zurückzuholen, machten ihn zu einem Geistenkranken. Er wird getötet, als sich das Labyrinth zusammenlegte. *Helios - Der Gott der Sonne. Er war der Hauptgegner gegen den Titanen Perses. Aber mit Kratos' Hilfe scheiterte Helios' Versuch ihn zu besiegen. Kratos enthauptete ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen und verwendet seinen Kopf, um finstere Orte zu erleuchten. Mit Helios' Tod verschwindet auch die Sonne. *Hermes - Der Götterbote. Immer wieder verspottet er Kratos über seine Taten. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagt gelingt es Kratos Hermes' Beine abzutrennen und dessen Stiefel zu verwenden. Mit Hermes' Tod wird eine tödliche Pest ausgelöst. *Epimetheus - Der Titan der Natur. Er ist einer der wenigen Titanen, die versuchten den Olymp zu besteigen. Dabei wurde er aber von Poseidon getötet. *Okeanos - Der Titan der Meere. Während seiner Besteigung des Olymps wird er von Hades in die Tiefe hinabgezogen. *Hera - Die Königin der Götter und Gemahlin des Zeus. Sie wurde in ihrem eigenen Garten von Kratos getötet, nachdem sie üble Beleidigungen ausspuckte. Mit ihrem Tod sterben sämtliche Pflanzen ab. *Aphrodite - Die Göttin der Liebe. Sie selbst hat keine direkte Rolle zum großen Krieg zwischen den Göttern und den Titanen. *Herkules - Halbbruder von Kratos, der versucht ihn zu töten, um neuer Kriegsgott zu werden. Bei diesem Versuch kommt auch er ums Leben. *Kronos - Der ehemalige Herrscher der Welt, von seinem eigenen Sohn, Zeus, gestürzt. Er trägt Pandora's Tempel auf seinem Rücken. Kratos begegnet ihm, als er nach dem Omphalos-Stein sucht. Kronos will Vergeltung für Kratos' Taten und will ihn töten. Doch auch er wird vom Spartaner getötet, nachdem er die Klinge des Olymps in seine Stirn stößt. *Hades - Der Gott der Unterwelt. Er will Rache an Kratos, weil er seine Frau Persephone ermordet hat. Kratos gelingt es, Hades, mit seinen eigenen Waffen, die Seele abzunehmen und zu töten. *Poseidon - Der Meeresgott. Der erste Gegner von Kratos in God of War III. Auch er wird von Kratos ermordet, nachdem er ihm die Augen ausgestochen und sein Genick gebrochen hat. Sein Tod hat zur Folge, dass eine riesige Flut sämtliches Land verschlingt. *Hephaistos - Der Schmiedegott und Gott der Vulkane. Am Anfang hilft er Kratos, indem er viele Geheimnisse preisgibt und ihm die Nemesis Peitschen baut. Doch dann versucht er ihn zu töten, aus Rache, weil Kratos die Büchse in God of War geöffnet hat und somit Hephaistos' Leben zur Hölle machte. Auch der Schmiedegott wird von Geist Spartas getötet. *Zeus - Der Herrscher des Himmels und König der Götter, sowie der Hauptgegner von Kratos. Er ist der letzte Bossgegner und erweist sich als schwieriger Feind. Dennoch schafft es Kratos ihn mit brutalen Faustschlägen ein für alle Mal zu töten. Sein Tod hat zur Folge, dass die Welt im Chaos versinkt. *Die drei Richter - Drei tote Könige, in Form von Statuen, beurteilen die Seelen von Sterblichen und entscheiden, ob sie ins Elysium (gute Seite) oder in den Hades (schlechte Seite) kommen. Kratos schaltet sie aus, indem er die Onyxsteine zerbricht, die an deren Köpfen befestigt sind. *Perses - Der Titan der Zerstörung und der Erzfeind von Helios. Ihm gelingt es dank Kratos, Helios zu vernichten und ihn vom Hals zu schaffen. Später als er jedoch versucht Kratos zu töten, tötet Kratos ihn mit einem Stich, mit der Klinge des Olymps, ins Auge. *Gaia - Die Titanin der Natur. Sie hilft Kratos teilweise zur Rache an Zeus. Jedoch verrät sie ihn und lässt ihn den Tartarus fallen. Auch sie wird im finalen Kampf zwischen Kratos und Zeus durch einen Klingenstoß ins Herz getötet. *Kratos - Der Hauptprotagonist des Spiel. Er will unbedingt seine Rache an Zeus und lässt sich von nichts aufhalten. Am Anfang stehen die Titanen ihm zur Seite, doch dann wird er von ihnen verraten und ist nun auf sich allein gestellt. Göttliche Besitztümer Die Göttlichen Besitztümer sind magische Gegenstände, die einst den Göttern gehörten nun versteckt in verschiedenen Orten von God of War III gefunden werden können. Hat man eins gefunden, so wird ein Bonus freigeschaltet, dass man für den nächsten neu erstellten God of War III Spielstand nutzen kann. Aber beachte, sind die Bonis aktiviert, so kann man keine Trophäen mehr freischalten. #Zeus' Adler: Unendlich Zorn des Sparta #Hades' Helm: Max. Gesundheit, Magie und Gegenstände #Helios' Schild: Erhöht die Kombo-Zeit ums Dreifache #Hermes' Münze: Menge der Roten Orbs Verzehnfacht sich #Herkules' Schulterpanzer: Verringert den eigenen Schaden um 1/3 #Poseidon's Muschelhorn: Unendlich Magie #Aphrodites' Gürtel: Anstatt mit den Verbannungsklingen zu kämpfen, kämpft man nun mit Athene's Klingen #Hephaistos' Ring: Alle Eingabekombinationen werden automtisch erledigt #Dädalus' Pläne: Gegenständebalken wird nie leer #Hera's Kelch: Eigene Gesundheit verringert sich im Laufe der Zeit, ohne dass sie vollständig leer wird Galerie Videos God of War III Remastered - Launch Trailer PS4 God of War III Launch Trailer God of War 3 - E3 2009 Announcement Trailer en:God of War III Kategorie:Spiele